Guo Huai
Guo Huai is the main protagonist of the novel, Urban Banished Immortal. He is Telepath Starlord inside the body of Guo Huai. Appearance Handsome young man. Personlity Shameless and perverted. Background History Mighty Telepath Starlord got banished from heaven because he was accused for peeping Fairy Chang'er while she was bathing. Fairy Chang'er is a very powerful immortal so Jade Emperor punished him to reincarnate in the human world. Some immortals even wanted to reincarnate him into a pig but his immortal friends were determined atleast to allow him to live human life. When Telepath Starlord was leaving, he was sent out by hundreds of immortals. In heaven, he was famous for brewing the best wine. Not ready to start from the beginning and without his mind reading powers, he used a secret treasure to move his soul in the body of a boy who died in a car accident. The boy was handsome and rich so he was his final choice. The boy's name was Guo Huai and he was in coma. Being a mighty immortal, it wasn't really hard to recover from wounds, even the doctor was astounded by the recovery rate of Guo Huai. Grandpa and grandma Guo were very happy that their only grandchild recovered. When he got up, he was greeted by his three friends: Li Yao, Jia Yuan and Wang Sheng, four of them were known as Wucheng Vile Tetrad. After the incident, Wang Sheng got him a recommendation letter for Wucheng Subhigh with the help of his girlfriend. Guo Huai gifted his friends heaven wine which is saved for hundred years life in human world. His friends were so greedy and shameless to the point of finding the biggest possible bottles to fill it with wine. After filling the bottles, Guo Hai went to highschool the next day. At the bus, he met his childhood friend, Tang Xi, and her friend Su Ye. His bad reputation follows him first day of highschool. Almost nobody believed that the fourth brother of Wucheng Vile Tetrad was going to a famous highschool. With some difficulties, he finally enters highschool and saw his new bedroom. At the canteen, he met the girl he saved in Wucheng Paradise, Youyou and he makes her treat him to lunch. There, he meets Tang Xi again and kisses her (saw her naked when she was five and promised to marry her). In class, he meets his new girlfriend Murong Weiwei. He meets daily with his girls and treats them all with heaven wine. Guo Huai is using his mind reading powers on a daily basis, as he thought that for a mighty immortal, it would be embarassing to be duped by a human being. As a cultivator, he naturally has great memory, thus winning the School Quiz Competition. After the competition, he meets Sung Lingling who ends up being in bed with him because of treating her disease. He is good at concocting pills and gets every girl youth retaining pills. To impress his girl Murong Weiwei, he cures her brother from an injury. When he went to teacher Lin Shuang to cure her disease, they both ended up having sex because of a strong aphrodisiac. After that incident, Guo Huai left highscool because he already accomplished his goal, which is to get the prettiest girls in school. Jade left with him too. His plan is to propose to teacher Lin but he must get rid of her fiance first, who is a member of a prestigous cultivator clan. To earn name for himself, he opens the Clinic of No Treatment. Even chinese medical association was impressed by his alchemy skills. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Reincarnation Category:Cultivator Category:Characters Category:Alchemy Category:Calligraphy Category:Wucheng Country